duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seamine
Seamine is the first Junk Rare in duel masters history. It is among one of the greatest mystery in Duel Masters...ever. Card Explanation is the first set and the foundation of the game. Therefore, there are many cards that will be etched into the player's memories for the history of Duel Masters, which includes the classics Bolshack Dragon, Urth, Purifying Elemental and the meta hits at that time, Scarlet Skyterror and Gatling Skyterror. However, as the developers were just starting, it turns out that the top meta cards are not the High rarity cards but the common, uncommon and rare cards. Most of the high rarity cards are quasi-vanilla such as in the case of Deathliger, Lion of Chaos and Roaring Great-Horn, or are pretty bland such as and . However out of the paper trash that makes up the foil roster in Base Set, One card stands out from all of them....And it is "Seamine". This Seamine is an attacking blocker, but that is just about it. Its power-cost ratios are among the worst of any creature; 6 to 4000 power and it has no effect other than being an attacking blocker. The problem about attacking blockers is that they often struggle between attacking and blocking, since they cannot block when they are tapped. This turns the Blocker into a demerit and thus cards such as and can blast this heavy piece of clunk into oblivion. Now while Blocker removal is few and far between, creatures such as Redzone, Roaring Invasion and Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic can neutralize blockers just as easy as a hot knife cutting through butter. And the worst thing is its race is Fish. Fish is a race literally unheard of ever since the Beginner's Block and in the other time it is featured, it is on a random creature in Evolution Saga ( ). This means that this creature gets ZERO support from its race and is thus virtually unredeemable. The only good thing about it is its beautiful artwork and flavor text. That's just about it. Suprisingly, this card DOES have a downgrade in case if people really think that it cannot get any worse. This card is which is the same aside that it can only block fire and nature creatures. Just as if the developers think that fire and nature does not have enough removal to get this clunk junk out of the way. Now there is a strictly better version of Seamine known as which has an effect, but in reality it is never used. Alas Arujil looks like a squid and Seamine looks like a squid too. Foward to 2016 and another water attacking blocker known as D2W Wonderwarp appeared and it had the same cost and 2000+ power and double breaker. And if the player has a D2 field, it can recover his graveyard of his creatures and draw the same number of cards equal to their number. And EVEN without a D2 Field, it is STILL better than Seamine, and if with a D2 Field, this thing is literally out of the question when compared with Seamine. I don't think it will be used anywhere save for fun decks, however. And since it will never be reprinted, building a series of false sleeves with Seamine is hard, although tempting. Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Fish Category:Creature Category:Quasi-Vanilla